Conflicting Actions
by Cat Streaked By Rain
Summary: Once again we find the insatiable Zaraki Kenpachi fighting Ichigo. But their fight dissolves into something more. YAOI!


**A/N: YET ANOTHER! This is an exchange fic with the lovely BonneNuit. =] I haven't done this pairing before but I am quite good at flexing my writing to compensate for any personality, if I do say so myself, so here we go! I also apologize if there are any inaccurately mentioned things. XD I tend to work on my stories at night… **

* * *

Why he had allowed himself to be sucked into another training session was beyond him. Seriously, did this man ever tire of crossing swords with opponents he found suitable? It was getting to be quite irritating since this time he had been pulled out of class by an all too amuse Kisuke, waving his faggy fan like always, and then dragged to his underground training grounds.

And there he saw someone he most definitely didn't want to see at that moment.

Zaraki Kenpachi.

Mentally groaning, he subconsciously rubbed his backside as he remembered the all too familiar ache there that was an inevitability with the man who was now leering at him with such a feral grin.

What did the gods have against him that they tortured him so? Surely it wasn't how he acted, well he did get into fights but that was only out of necessity. To protect the weak and save those who needed it. Not a bad cause. Couldn't be his grades, he sincerely worked hard to keep them up and out from under the scrutiny of the teachers. His hair had caused quite a stir when he first entered high school but seeing that his hair color didn't impair his ability to be a diligent student, they simply choose to ignore him unless they called on him to answer a problem or read something for them out of the textbook.

Which was how he liked it anyway.

But back to his present sticky situation. The one dealing with the wild beast in front of him.

"What, nothing to say Kurosaki?" Advancing on the teen, the captain of the eleventh division grinned widely. "Or maybe you're just speechless."

"Like hell Zaraki, now what do you want?" Ichigo snorted none too delicately at that, and just barely stopped himself from placing his hands on his hips like an annoyed homosexual.

"To fight," the taller male responded with a shrug of his shoulders.

"All we ever do isn't it?"

"Now don't start lying. That isn't all we do." The sexual innuendo was obvious. Even to him.

And apparently it was also obvious to a certain blonde shopkeeper who snorted and hid behind his fan.

"Oi! Get the fuck out Kisuke!"

Pouting, the former captain put on the most pitiful face he could create. "How could you be so mean Kurosaki-kun! I've been so nice to you, letting you and your butt buddy use my training grounds-"

But he was cut off from babbling on any further by Ichigo, now in spirit form, holding Zangetsu to his throat. "Leave. Now."

Bubbling with fake apologies, Kisuke Urahara left at a pace that would make the Road Runner proud.

"Still a spit fire I see," Kenpachi chuckled and drew his zanpaktou, the scrape of worn metal against the scabbard echoing.

Not answering, the substitute simply charged the elder male who let out a hearty laugh.

And so it began.

The two men danced around each other, both with deadly grace, searching out openings, littering the other with cuts that bleed only superficially. The sweet hum of blades slicing through the air, the ring as each met with spark flying.

Sparks flying. That's a good way to describe two of them together.

When they went at it, the atmosphere between them got to the point where one could almost see the electricity crackling as brown eyes met black.

Growing tired of their game, Kenpachi stepped closer than normal and conjured up a grin that would rival that of the Cheshire cat. "Feel like fucking now?"

This was the first time he'd said it so bluntly. Or even said it at all. So it's understandable that Ichigo would be flabbergasted. "…the hell?" he said, reeling back from the other man. "My ass still hurts from last time dickwad."

"Tch, as soon as I start fucking you you'll forget all about it, moaning and whimpering like a good bitch."

Growling, his face turned a violent shade of red as he swung Zangetsu at the source of his indignation. Just as suddenly as the attack was initiated it was ended. Zaraki caught the sword mind arc and tossed it aside like a Popsicle stick. It landed with a dull 'Twang!' yards from them.

Stowing his own zanpaktou away, he roughly wrapped an arm around the squirming teen and latched his teeth on the arched column of flesh bared to him.

Ichigo gasped, stunned by the move and went limp momentarily in his lover's arms. That was all that was need for the battle to be won.

Pleased with the now compliant uke in his arm, his bells rang softly as he let go and licked the mark that would form, marking the little orange haired vixen as his once more. Kenpachi pulled back and used his unoccupied hand to swiftly untie the obi that hid Ichigo's form from view.

As the black garment fell open, he whimpered at the cold air that quickly turned his nipples into hardened nubs. Fingers ghosted over each one, pinching and pulling mewls of pleasure from Ichigo even as he mentally cursed his teenage hormones for letting his body react in such a way. If only it didn't tremble with need at each brush fingertips against his skin.

"What's with the tender touches Kenpachi? Growing soft on me?" Ichigo teased with a smirk, rolling his hips and got a sharp inhale in response.

"You'll pay for that remark Ichigo," the beast like shinigami growled and ripped the last piece of clothing off the other making his completely bare while he was still dressed.

Shivering even more as his body was exposed including his half hard cock. Kenpachi wrapped his hand around it and worked it to full hardness, a noticeable bulge growing in his own hakama at the sounds Ichigo was making.

Satisfied that he had silenced the impertinent youth, his own captains haori shed along with his black yukata. Fabric pooled around them, hiding the dusty ground from view. He undid the front of his hakama, exposing the hard flesh to the air. Sitting down on a nearby rock, Kenpachi pulled Ichigo into his lap, their erections sliding together eliciting a pleasured hiss from them both. "You're going to ride me Ichigo," he whispered into the smaller male's ear, chuckling at the squeak he received in return. He sucked three of his fingers into his mouth and thoroughly coated them with saliva, trailing them down an arched spine to settle at the substitute's entrance. "Get ready," he warned, pressing one inside.

Ichigo groaned and pressed back against the single digit, encouraging another to be used and bucking as his plea was answered and stretched further. "M-more- Ah!" Both digits curled, hitting his prostate and causing jolts of desire to pulse through him. "God! Just fuck me already!" He growled as a third finger entered him and stretched him, a slow burn from the size.

"If you want Ichigo," Kenpachi grinned and removed his fingers only to press the head of his cock against the puckered, twitching hole.

"Do it," he hissed grasping broad shoulders and digging his nails into the flesh beneath his hands. Rewarded as the muscled man thrust up into him, his length leaving Ichigo gasping and tossing his head back as he ground down. He felt so full it hurt. But then, pain is only the other side of pleasure. His thighs quivered on either side as he straddled Kenpachi's lap. The tense muscle still covered by fabric alerted him that he wasn't the only one affected.

"Start moving," came the tense command next to his ear.

Smiling, even as his cheeks flushed, he lifted his hips and slammed them down as fast as he could which wasn't fast enough, his breathing leaving him in moans and pants. The cloth of the other's hakama rubbed along the backs of his thighs in a teasing manner. Soon the pelvis below him joined him in the pace and pushed forward with a ruthlessness that took his breath away. They couldn't keep this up; neither of them could stand the slow movements.

Groaning loudly, Kenpachi pushed him off his lap and into the ground, thankfully cushioning Ichigo's back with the puddle of clothes that had been discarded earlier. Kneeling, he entered him again, striking that sweet spot and driving the teen over the edge.

"S-shit! Ken!" He moaned, wrapping long legs around Kenpachi's waist.

Groaning even louder at the sounds of his name said in such an aroused manner, he began thrusting in and out of his uke, rubbing and brushing the his prostate each time he slipped back inside. Sweat beaded on their bodies as the air around them heated with the rising temperature of writhing flesh.

"I- I can't-" Ichigo started to say but was cut off as a pair of firm lips covered his, a probing tongue slipped into his mouth, silencing him effectively and roughly dominating him. He scratched his nails down his back, over scars both new and old, little drops of blood coming to the surface. A surprised moan came from the older male, one he swallowed greedily.

All too soon they were reaching their peak, sweet ecstasy pumping through their veins. Breaking away, the eldest Kurosaki cried out his lover's name, his body shaking and spasming. Warmth bloomed between their stomachs, dripping down to coat each inch of skin even as the gush of the Kenpachi's release filled him, dribbling down the backs of his thighs.

Zaraki made to pull out but the legs around his waist tightened and would not let him. Puzzled, he raised an eyebrow at the sated boy.

"Stay inside me… I want to feel you. All of you," Ichigo managed to say through his pants.

A smile, one of those rare sincere smiles, graced lips that were usually pulled back in a feral grin. "Sure Ichigo."

Listening, Kisuke Urahara sighed and waved his fan over his face. "At least they didn't demolish the place this time."

* * *

**A/N: You would not believe how hard this was for me to write and I have no idea why. Maybe because I usually listen to music while writing and my current music library sucks ass. And I do hope I did them each justice... But anywho, I hope you enjoy this BonneNuit! I put some sweat and blood into this one for you since your stories rock my socks. 8D**


End file.
